Sometimes Running Away Means Forever
by Macie F
Summary: Fred really goes to far with his pranks this time and once you've crossed that line it's extremely hard to ever come back.
1. Chapter 1

And she turned around and ran. Ran away from the man standing in that damn apartment, from the girl that she found kissing him, from all her worst fears coming true. Never again would she let herself fall.

Quickly brushing away the tears that managed to leak out she entered the first building in front of her. Turns out she hadn't run far enough, because he found her. Two hours later and half a bottle of fire whiskey he sat down at the seat next to her.

"Hey babe," Fred draped his arm across her shoulder.

She shrugged him off. "Don't call me that," she slurred.

"What's wrong?" He grabbed her, making her face him. "You're drunk," he accused.

"Yea, and yet still I'm not hooking up with other people. Imagine that," glaring she stared into his eyes. A flash of realization sparked in his eyes. One that said, "Oh shit she knows."

"I… umm what are you talking about."

"Oh no. Don't you dare try to act like it didn't happen, because I fucking SAW you Fred!

"Hermione, it's not what ya think."

"That's what they all say."

"But this time it's the truth! You just gotta hear me out." His eyes were pleading with her. She, however, was having none of that.

"Whatever, I'm outa here," she stumbled off the stool.

"Where are you going?" he yelled after her retreating figure.

"Not back to our apartment, I'll tell you that much," she grumbled.

"Hermione!" But she was already out the door.

"You're a dumbass ya know that Gred." A person came up behind him, slapping him on the back.

"No, Forge. I'm a genius," he smiled turning around towards his twin. "Threw her way off the track."

"If ya really think she'll forgive ya for that one, you're crazy," George shook his head sadly.

"Well craziness does run in the family."

"Sorry, but I don't think you'd find one of us who'd make the girl they're about to propose to think that she's being cheated on.


	2. Chapter 2

Fred thought it best if he let Hermione sleep off the alcohol, so he went back to their apartment for the night.

Ring in hand the next morning he set out to find her. His first stop, Harry's apartment. When he knocked on the door Harry answered the door. "Fred, what're you doing here?"

"Come on Harry, I know she's here."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're her best friend I know she came here last night."

"Give it a rest Harry," a voice said from deeper within the apartment. Hermione stepped into view over Harry's shoulder. Harry turned and gave her a look unseen by Fred. "It's fine," she nodded.

Hermione came halfway towards the door, but approached it no farther. Harry joined her, leaving the door hanging out to allow Fred to view them. Fred had no intentions of being so far away, however, for what he had planned.

He moved into the room and stopped a few feet short of the two. Harry made to go for his wand which he had stored in his back pocket of his jeans. Hermione grabbed his hand before it could reach its destination and held it tight. Gripping it like it was life.

Before Fred knelt down he took into note how Hermione eyes lacked any trace of tears whatsoever. No redness or swelling. She had not cried the night before. "Good," he thought, "Maybe she realized it was all a joke."

And as Fred knelt and pulled out the box containing the ring Hermione's grip on Harry increased. For she was now trying to remain in control and not pull out her own wand.

"Hermione, it would do me a great pleasure if you would agree to become my wife. Marry me." It was not a question. He was so sure of himself that he didn't think he needed to ask. Oh but how wrong he was.

"Maybe all those experiments have addled your brain a little bit for you to even think I'd say yes. But let me make it perfectly clear, so even you'll be able to comprehend it. When I walked out of that bar that was me breaking up with you," her voice was surprisingly calm.

"I don't understand."

"My answer is no."

"But you love me," he smiled.

"Loved. I loved you, Fred. There's a big difference. Now get out," she turned to retreat back from where she came. Harry made like he was going to escort Fred to the door.

"Don't do this Hermione," Fred yelled after her. No trace of a smile remained on her face.

"No, you did this! YOU! Not me," she came storming back at him. "When you kissed that girl the other night you ended it."

"That wasn't real," he laughed, shaking his head. "That was just to throw you off from the proposal."

"Well it worked," Hermione threw her hands up in the air, "and look where it got you."

"Hermione… come on babe. It was just a joke."

"Ohh and I suppose when we're married and I caught you in bed with someone that you'll say that's just a joke too? Sorry, I don't think so," sarcasm dripped from her voice. "Get him outa here Harry."

With a quick shove Fred was out the door and had it slammed in his face.


	3. Chapter 3

"HERMIONE GRANGER WILL YOU MARRY ME!" Fred bellowed out. He was soaring over the masses of people below. Hermione refused to open the door after Harry threw Fred out, so he thought he'd try a different approach. Which is what put him in his current position on his broom in the Ministry of Magic entrance.

A furious Hermione came storming towards him. "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing!" she screeched. "This is my work!"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm asking you to marry me… again," he replied cheerfully, flying lower to talk to her.

"Go home Fred."

"Not until you say yes." He now landed in front of her. The two were smushed together by the crowd around them. Fred towered over her smiling.

Her face was beat red with anger, "I said no. I meant no. And my answer will always be no." With that she turned on her heel and tried to walk off, but he grabbed her wrist. He yanked her back into his body, crushing his lips down upon hers.

Struggling against his hold, Hermione wasn't returning the kiss. Nor was she planning to start in the near future, but damn that boy was strong. Her knight in shining armor showed up at that very moment ripping Fred from her. He fell flat on his ass and looked up to see Harry now standing next to Hermione.

"My hero," she laughed.

"Come on, let's go," he whispered taking her hand and leading her into the swarm. Neither looked back.


	4. Chapter 4

Her thoughts were stuck in the past at the moment. All the ones that weren't right for her. And then her mind came to rest on Fred. He had almost been the one. It took him months to finally give up on her. Even when she first started dating Brian he didn't stop.

"Hermione," her mom softly called, "You ready?"

"Yea," she smiled, turning to face her. "I'm ready."

With both parents by her side she walked out of the house and towards her future. If someone in the seats along the aisle would've happened to look out at the hill in the distance they might have been able to see a figure sitting alone on that far off hill, but they would not have been able to see the tears that slipped from that figures eyes. In all those years he never stopped loving her, but it was only now that he realized just how much he screwed up.


End file.
